


Welcome to Slytherin

by DracozHolmies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Flourish and Blotts, Other, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracozHolmies/pseuds/DracozHolmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I do not own this prompt) What would happen if Harry Potter ran into Draco Malfoy in Flourish and Blott's bookshop before their first year in Hogwarts began? Would their first meeting be the start of a friendship, or would the past disputes of Draco's father and Harry's godfather create a hardship? Also, who would actually believe the Chosen One would be in Slytherin, certainly not the Chosen One himself. (Co-edited by 'actuallydrarry' on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Slytherin

"But Harry", Sirius whined and purposely dragged his feet along the cobblestone. "Do we  _ have _ to go in there?”

  
Harry rolled his eyes for the fifth time. "Yes we do, I need school books you know?"  
  


"But why when there's a lot of _ people _ " he kept up his incessant whining. 

  
"Because," Harry spoke slowly, borderline accusation in his voice, "you not only slept through the whole morning, you also decided to prank Remus before he left for the full moon. And no, I have no sympathy for you or your black eye." 

  
Sirius huffed and grimaced as they approached the shop.

  
"Fine," he sighed, "let's get this over with."  
  


They trekked along, weaving themselves through the crowd. They came upon Flourish and Blott’s bookshop, and hustled inside.    
  


"Okay, so I need Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and History of Magic," Harry read his supply list aloud.    
  


"Alright. You look for Potions and Herbology, I know where to find the rest." They split up, Harry going left and Sirius going right. It was overwhelmingly crowded, parents clutching their child’s hand as to not lose them in the crowd, books that were once neatly shelfed now lay cluttered upon the floor. The air in the vicinity was stifling due to the mass amount of people, the scent of aging books did nothing to help the unpleasant atmosphere; the smell was  _ foul _ . Harry grimaced at the smell that permeated the air and stepped further into the shop. He had barely passed the threshold, when he was forced to swiftly flinch back to avoid being knocked over by a tall, red-headed boy being chased by a smaller red-headed boy.

 

“George! Give me back Scabbers!” The smaller of the two bellowed, turning alarmingly red in the face.

 

“I told you,  _ Ronnykins _ , I haven’t got your bloody rat!” George barked back, evading the younger boy by pushing past Sirius and running outside.

 

“Oi! Watch where you’re going you little pricks!” Sirius spat.   
  


Harry rubbed his temples, attempting to soothe the forthcoming headache.  _ Why did I choose Sirius to help me get my school supplies? All of this could have been avoided, but no; this is what happens when Sirius wants to create a sequel of the legendary ‘The Marauders Book of Pranks’ the whole summer,  _ Harry thought irritably. School was just a week away so of course every shop is hectic.    
  


Harry found a clearing,  _ thank Merlin,  _ and hurriedly approached the spot. Upon separating from the crowd, another person broke through as well and their bodies collided, landing on the floor.   
  


"Oof!"    
  


"Ow!"   
  


The two thuds were muffled by the mass amount of people, therefore they went unnoticed.   
  


"Watch where you're going you imbecile!" A sharp voice growled.    
  


"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Harry shakily stood up and grasped the boy’s shockingly pale hand and pulled him up.    
  


"Yes, no thanks to you!" He hissed in response.   
  


Harry's eyes travelled along the boy’s form, starting with the polished, dragonhide boots, about the same size as his comfy trainers. Cuffing around the boots were a pair of grey, pressed slacks, made with obviously high quality material. Tucked into the pressed slacks was a crisp, long sleeve button up top in a strange shade of blue. The cuffs held silver buttons with the letter "M" engraved into them. 

  
Finally, two pairs of eyes connect and gaze into the others. One pair vividly green, framed by wild, black hair and circle lenses. The other a cool gray, complete with a pale face and white silky hair that was slicked back.   
  


"I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm Harry, by the way." Harry purposefully avoided saying his last name, as he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Then, he stuck his hand out, hoping this fascinating boy would accept his apology.    
  


"It's quite alright, I overreacted a bit. I'm  _ Malfoy _ ,  _ Draco Malfoy _ ," He stated, his tone sounding much older than he appears, as if it were recited. His posture completely changed, his shoulders pushed back, heels pressed together, and his left arm behind his lower back as he slightly tilted his head in a greeting notion as he shook Harry's hand. However, what really stood out to Harry was the infinitesimal  _ smirk _ at the corner of Draco’s mouth. It gave Draco a look of confidence, aristocracy, and  _ power _ . 

 

Harry gaped at the domineering aura Draco radiated and mentally shook himself out of his stupor.   
  


"I saw this open area and took my chance at escaping that  _ frenzy _ , it's bloody crowded in here." Harry gazed at the ever-growing crowd.    
  


"I did the same thing, father thought people would've been smarter this year and gotten their books earlier. Apparently his hypothesis was incorrect." Draco sneered at the crowd.    
  


"Draco, are you a first year too?" Harry returned his gaze to the pale face.    
  


"Yes, I've gotten all my books already but father told me to wait here whilst paying for them. He didn’t want anyone to try and snatch me from the crowd, then having to make a  _ scene _ by  _ retrieving me, even though it’s my fault for not being observant _ ,” Draco sneered. “To avoid such an inconvenience, I told him we could have owl ordered them to the manor but he said that's not how our family handles our tasks." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.    
  


"Oh! You've found them already? Do you think you can help me find the Potions and Herbology textbooks?" Harry blurted, Draco’s darkening mood was making him anxious.   
  


"I suppose." Draco breathed, looking completely disobliging.   
  


The two wrestled their way through the crowd and after scouring each shelf containing remnants of what were once textbooks, they  _ finally  _ came across one of the books. The Potions textbook was hazardously thrown next to a lit candle that was steadily dripping red wax, threatening to discolor the tattered cover. Searching for the Herbology book was much more arduous for the two. It took going upstairs and searching the very  _ last _ bookshelf for them to find one copy. It's appearance was nothing short of an old tome, it's pages have turned yellow, dust and grime embedded into the creases. It most likely hasn't been touched in years, given its state, it looks neglected and abandoned. Although it was missing bits and pieces of pages, it’ll have to do. 

 

“ _ Finally _ ”, Harry breathed, as they trudged down the steps, “that took longer than expected, but at least we found them.”

 

“Yes, that took  _ exceedingly _ longer than it should have,” Draco sneered. “Now that you’ve gotten your books I need to find my father, so if you’ll excuse me,” he snarled.

"Wait! What does your father look like? I can help you look for him," Harry rushed out, feeling guilty for taking so much of his time. As well as growing incredibly nervous for having Draco’s sneer directed at him.    
  


Draco eyed Harry for a moment, debating on whether he should accept his offer. “Very well,” he sighed, “he has the same hair color as I do except his hair is long, goes down his back. And he has a cane with the head of a snake as the handle." Draco summarized, stretching his neck in a poor attempt to see above the crowd. He would have tip toed but a Malfoy would never do something so uncouth.    
  


"I think I see-"   
  


"Harry! Oh I finally found you!" Sirius hurried towards them with three books in his hands.    
  


"Hey, Sirius, this is Draco, Draco this is Sirius." Harry introduced, waving his hand between the two.    
  


"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Draco stuck his much smaller hand out and shook Sirius' hand.    
  


"Draco? As in Draco  _ Malfoy _ ?" Sirius frowned, his eyes lost all expression. His demeanor grew tense and cold, making Harry’s eyebrows furrow and his head tilt in confusion.    
  


"Yes. I'm sorry, but do I know you, sir?"   
  


"No, but I know what a Malfoy looks like. I  _ know _ your father." Sirius said with a peculiar gleam in his non-bruised eye.    
  


"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet an acquaintance of my father's." Draco grimaced, noticing the look.     
  


“No,” Sirius’ voice is as cold as frost,” I’m not an acquaintance of his, nor would I ever be one. I know what your father  _ is _ and I know what he  _ does _ . Do not  _ ever _ associate my name with his again.” Sirius’ expression grew darker.

 

“Harry and I should be going.” Sirius sneered. As he put his hand to Harry's back to guide him, another pale figure emerged from the crowd.    
  


"Draco, I thought I told you to stay over by the bookshelf." The man indicated with a curt nod towards the shelves where Draco and Harry were previously standing.    
  


"I was father, but I was helping Harry find his books." Draco stated calmly, seeing no fault in aiding another student.    
  


"Oh? Harry?" The elder Malfoy turned towards Harry and Sirius. "Oh. You mean Harry Potter, as well as  _ Sirius...Black _ ?" He  _ taunted _ , as if telling an inside joke, then his features tightening in false politeness. A snake-like smile upon his face.    
  


"Malfoy." Sirius nodded, his tone is one of disgust, eyes cold and slightly dazed, as if reliving an unpleasant memory.   
  


"Wait. Harry Potter?  _ The  _ Harry Potter?" Draco's face expressed shock for the slightest moment before going back to an expressionless mask. "I didn't realize you were Harry Potter." He nodded his head towards Harry.    
  


"Uh yea, I didn't think it would matter." He shrugged, his face going lightly pink.    
  


"Yes, well now that we all know each other, I think it's best, Harry, if we pay for your books and return home." Sirius' tone left no room for argument.    
  


Sighing tiredly, Harry waved at Draco and walked alongside his godfather to the counter. Draco nodded his head in return and followed his father out of the shop and onto the busy street. 

 

***   
  


One week later, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were on their way to King’s Cross station. Sirius was driving, while Remus was prattling on about the weather, in a poor attempt to distract Harry from his nerves. 

 

_ What if I don't make any real friends? I don't want anyone to be my friend just because of my scar.  _ Harry thought, absentminded biting his thumb nail. 

 

“Harry.” Remus called, looking back over his shoulder, effectively pulling Harry out of his thoughts. “We are so happy for you! You are going on your own adventure at Hogwarts and will learn many things. Don’t forget to do your homework and study, but most of all; remember to be happy and grounded. Friends will come along in time, don’t worry about that. Enjoy your time at school because all the memories you make will be ones you will cherish.” Remus smiled and looked at Sirius, who returned the smile.

Platform 9 ¾ was vivacious with witches and wizards of all ages. They were either dressed in their school robes or still wearing muggle clothing, which resulted in a blend of colors along the walkway. The volume of the student body sounded pleasant, as everyone was talking about their summer holiday and the newest gossip. The smell of coal and ash permeated the air, and the sound of trunks colliding against one another and various animals added to the noise. 

 

Harry, who was dressed in a black jumper, blue jeans, and black converse, was heading towards the front of the train where all the first years were to be seated. He made numerous stops, fascinated with all the activity going on around him, with Sirius, who was pushing Harry’s trunk on the trolley, and Remus, who was watching with amusement. 

 

“Oh! Sirius look, that kid has a Nimbus 2000! And that boy has a toad! Who has a toad as a pet?” Harry’s attention shifted from one thing to another, his eyes wide behind his circle frames, smiling so big his cheeks started hurting.

 

Sirius snickered and slouched onto the handle of the trolley. Remus laughed and put his hand on Harry’s back, urging him forward. His enthusiasm reminded them of James on their first time to the platform. James was so excited and hyper, he couldn’t keep his interest on one thing before he moved onto the next. It was a bittersweet moment for both men.

 

They were now near the first car of the train, the other first years were either hugging their parents tightly or already forming into groups. Harry, feeling a bit intimidated, turned towards the two men and looked up at their grinning faces, seeking comfort. They, in return, opened their arms and gathered him in a warm, solid hug. 

 

“Remember,” Sirius pulled Harry into his side, his arm over Harry’s shoulders, “we love you and should you need our help we will be there.” Sirius declared, looking into green eyes that reminded him of Lily.

 

Harry pulled them into another hug. “Thank you guys so much.” Harry choked, tears threatened to come to the surface of his eyes.

 

_ I will not cry. I will not cry,  _ Harry repeated to himself like a mantra, trying to calm down.

 

The train whistled it’s high pitched screech, indicating that the students had five minutes to board.

“Okay Harry, you have to go, don’t forget to write us and tell us everything!” Remus gave Harry’s trunk to a coachman and then stood next to Sirius.

“And as the  _ second generation _ of the honorary Marauders,” Sirius presented to Harry a thick piece of parchment that was folded in half, “you will be needing this. The Marauders Map. May your plans be executed with stealth and your adventures  _ legendary _ !” Sirius laughed at Harry’s shocked expression. 

 

“You’re giving me  _ the _ Marauders Map?!” Harry brushed his fingers over the folds, picturing the words that were beneath the surface. Remus and Sirius have shown Harry the Map before, telling him stories of all the hijinks they would get into with the help of his father. Such amazing stories, they were. Now Harry can create his own.

 

“Thank you so much,” Harry whispered, his eyes showing them the depths of his gratitude. “I have to go now”, Harry’s throat felt thick with emotion; he needed to find a compartment before they’re full. “I’ll owl you guys soon! Love you!” Harry waved and rushed up the steps into the train after he hugged them again.

 

Harry folded the Map in half and tucked it into his back pocket, not wanting anyone asking about it. Walking down the aisle he looked into each compartment, the majority of them were all full. There were combinations of students sitting in each one, they were either all boys, all girls, or a mix of the two. Glancing into one of the compartments, Harry noticed that red-headed boy from the book shop, along with three other boys and a girl. 

 

He couldn’t go in there due to the lack of space, so he went further down and found himself getting closer to the end of the aisle.

 

_ Oh no, what am I gonna do? Is there really nowhere else to sit?  _ His thoughts building up into a panic. He didn’t fancy sitting in the aisle, on his first train ride,  _ alone _ .

 

Desperately, Harry arrived at the last two compartments, the one on the left was full of girls. They appear to be extremely excited about something one of the girls said and started clapping. That one was not an option for Harry in the slightest, so with a deep inhale, Harry turned to the right and looked at the group sitting in there. 

 

Harry was surprised to find Draco Malfoy returning his gaze and gracefully rising to his feet. 

He pulled on the handle and slid the door open. “Would you like to sit with us?” He asked, with the same infinitesimal smirk he wore when they first met.

 

“Uh...” Harry didn’t know what to say. Was the way Sirius acted toward Draco’s father a warning for Harry? That all Malfoy’s are  _ horrible _ like that? Should he not be around Draco? What if Draco is different than his father?

 

_ What do I say? _

 

“... _ Sure _ .” Harry said hesitantly. He cleared his throat out of embarrassment after the long pause, “I mean, yes, thank you.”

 

Draco stepped back and held his arm out in a welcoming manner. Harry ducked his head as he entered, still feeling awkward, and sat next to where Draco was sitting. Draco shut the door and returned to his seat, then turned to Harry.

 

“The one on the left is Gregory Goyle and the other Vincent Crabbe.” Draco indicated with a nod of his head. Crabbe gave a half-hearted wave and Goyle smirked, seeming to enjoy Harry’s discomfort. 

 

“Hi, I’m Harry.” He glanced at them, then swiftly turned his gaze elsewhere. The compartment felt thick with tension, the atmosphere turning awkward as no one knew how to continue the conversation.

 

The train then lurched forward, parents waving frantically from the platform and hollering well wishes to their children. The once bustling and hectic platform now stripped of all it’s character, the rambunctious students now settled in their carriages, waving back to their parents. As the train steadily increased its velocity, the noise grew faint, and the platform disappeared all together.

 

Draco cleared his throat to gather everyone’s attention and began prattling on about his summer. Talking about potion experiments and hypotheses he’s created, how summer galas were the worst of all the seasons because the humidity wrinkled his dress robes. The topic of flying was brought up in his monologue and this particular activity peaked Harry’s interest.

 

“You _ fly _ ?” Harry was elated to find someone else who could fly, and that was his own age.

 

“Yes, father hired an instructor to teach me during the summer.” Draco stuck his nose in the air, a habit he learned from his father. Although Draco had an instructor, he was not about to tell them the numerous times he fell onto his bum or crashed into the concrete wall surrounding the Manor.

 

“Wow, that must have been fun! Sirius taught me the basics over the summer and made me study everything there is about flying and how to care for a broom.” Harry reminisced, remembering the thrill of being on a broom and leaving his troubles on the ground. He couldn’t wait till he could try out for the Quidditch team.

 

The conversation flowed well from that point on. After several hours of idle chatter and buying candy from the sweets trolley another boy visited their compartment.

 

“Ah so I finally get to meet  _ the  _ Harry Potter,” he smirked as he squeezed himself next to Crabbe. 

 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Blaise Zabini.” He then held his hand out, expecting Harry to shake it.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry shook his outstretched hand, “um, how exactly did you know I’m Harry Potter?”

 

“Oh, Draco over here owled me an urgent letter telling me he met you at the bookshop. He seemed quite excited about it.” Blaise snickered as Draco’s pale face turned slightly pink.

 

“Shut it Zabini and go back to your compartment!” Draco snapped, cheeks still warm from embarrassment.

 

“Okay, okay,” he acquiesced, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. “I’ll leave you all alone.” He left with one final snicker as he shut the door.

 

Draco shook his head in irritation and glanced at Harry, whose face bore the cheekiest smile as he quirked an eyebrow.

 

“So you write urgent letters about me?” Harry chuckled, his smile growing bigger at Draco’s sneer of denial.

 

“Shut up, Potter.” 

 

***

 

The train soon arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the students were steadily exiting. The volume and vibration from the previous platform returned again, the students excited to be back and returning to their Houses.

 

However, for the first years, the nerves really started to push to the forefront. They hesitantly got off the train and looked in all directions, completely lost as to which way they needed to go.

 

“ _ First years, first years, gather ‘round! _ ” A bellowing voice instructed. 

 

The young students all turn their heads and craned their necks up, trying to catch a glimpse of the giant man’s face. He wore a coat that reached his knees and contained numerous pockets, his mammoth sized boots clumped with dirt and soot. The wool shirt he wore had holes in it, as if he tried to defend himself from something with claws, and his scraggly beard reached down past his chest, as well as his gnarled hair.

 

“My name is Hagrid and I’ll be takin’ ya down to Hogwarts with the boats over there!” His loud voice and thick accent made the students cringe. They all followed him to the dock where there was a plethora of row boats lined up.

 

“All right! No more than five to a boat, come on, in ya go!” He instructed and helped students into them.

 

They were soon on their way to Hogwarts, the castle growing bigger and bigger as they rowed closer. 

 

_ This is wicked, it’s so huge!  _ Harry’s eyes were wide as they finally reached the castle. As they made way to the entrance they reached a set of doors that stretched hundreds of feet going up the concrete walls. Lit torches lined the halls, giving a warm welcome to the new students.

 

“Students!” A shrill voice pierced the air, instantly hushing the excited children.

 

“I’m Professor McGonagall, and I’ll be escorting you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses. Please follow me.” She swiftly turned around and marched toward another set of huge doors. She could only be described as someone you did not want to cross. Her hair was pulled tight in a no-nonsense bun, her black robes were pristine, and she walked with confidence in each step. Even they, as first years, knew she was a powerful witch, and that was all the warning they needed.

 

Harry and Draco looked at one another, both looking overwhelmed and awed before walking with the group, Crabbe and Goyle directly behind them.

 

The doors opened, and the mass amount of voices inside became more vibrant as the first years made their way to a set of stairs that was located further into the room, leading to the head table. On the top of the stairs there was a stool and sitting on it was a pointed, brown, tattered hat. Looking around the Great Hall, it was massive, there were four, long, vertical tables that sat hundreds of students. Plates and cutlery were set in front of each student, floating candles giving the room a light glow. The head table was horizontal in comparison to the other four, and there sat the professors and other significant figures. Directly behind them was a mosaic window filled with elegant glasswork, it was truly beautiful.

  
  


“Students! This is the Sorting Hat, when I call your name, please come forth and sit on the stool, where I will then place the Hat on top of your head and that is when it will determine which House you will go to. When the House is announced, go to the table and be seated.” Professor McGonagall instructed. “First up is: Miss Hermione Granger.” 

 

_ That’s the girl that was sitting with the red head boy _ . Harry realized and watched her sit on the stool.

 

After a few seconds of her fidgeting, the Hat then bellowed, “Gr _ yffindor! _ ” 

 

The bushy-haired girl smiled widely and skipped down the steps towards the table full of cheering students.

 

Harry clapped along with the rest of the students and looked to Draco who was sneering in distaste.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry inquired, not understanding why Draco looks unsettled.

 

“ _ Gryffindor _ ,” he spat, “is not the House you want to go into Harry. It’s full of insufferable idiots who think they are so righteous and can get away with anything. Slytherin is the best, and I don’t have to worry because my family has been in it for generations.” He said smugly, his infamous smirk upon his face.

 

_ But Sirius and Remus were in Gryffindor, as well as mom and dad. Draco doesn’t know what he’s talking about _ . Harry thought angrily. He was about to voice his thoughts when McGonagall announced another name.

 

“Mister Ronald Weasley!”

 

The red-haired boy, now knows as Ronald, audibly gulped and trudged up the steps and sat on the stool.

 

Baring a stressed face, Ronald sat in anxious anticipation, then looked incredibly relieved when the Hat shouted, “ _ Gryffindor! _ ”

 

“A Weasley, should’ve figured.” Draco scoffed and slight shook his head in shame.

 

Harry was becoming more conflicted, mentally battling with himself about what he should do.

 

_ Should I continue this friendship with Draco? Is that even what this is?  _ Harry felt his conscience going back and forth with his jumbled thoughts. He couldn’t make a decision, especially with Draco’s name being called.

 

“Mister Draco Malfoy.” McGonagall read, her tone lost it’s mirth and her enthusiasm was gone. 

 

Draco confidently walked up the steps and gracefully sat on the stool. Before the Hat touched a hair on his head, it bellowed, “ _ Slytherin! _ ”

 

Draco smirked and looked directly at Harry, as if proving his previous statement. Then he lowered himself off of the stool and walked down to the table that was furthest from the rest. The only students to cheer were the ones sat at the Slytherin table. They wholly welcomed Draco to their House, his presence alone added to their  _ seniority  _ of what comes with being pure blooded. Having a Malfoy was a value asset for the Slytherins because now they can get away with  _ anything _ . 

 

Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s figure walk to the table, but snapped back to McGonagall when the next name was read.

 

“Mister Harry Potter.” She read aloud, which then made the entire Hall break out into murmurs and gasps as Harry slowly made his way up the steps.

 

He sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.

 

_ “Ah. Mister Harry Potter, I’ve waited eleven years to see you sitting on this stool. I knew instantly that you would be sorted into Gryffindor, but I feel you are...conflicted as to where you truly belong.”  _ The Hat crooned in his conscience, making Harry slightly flinch for there was another voice in his head.

 

_ “Yes, I’m confused. My father, mother, and godfathers were in Gryffindor, but Draco said Slytherin is the best House. I do want to go where my father went, but what if Draco is right? What if I’m suppose to be in Slytherin? Would that make me...evil?”  _ Harry asked in apprehension. He needed some sort of guidance, and who better to ask than the one thing that decided his fate?

 

_ “Harry,”  _ it sighed _ , “you needn’t fear either House. You would do great in Gryffindor and bring back the Potter name, however; in Slytherin you could do unimaginable things, things no one would think you capable of. No one’s opinion matters most than yours when it comes to choosing a House, and with that, I’ve decided on-”  _ the Hat cut off, preparing to let the whole school know where the Chosen One will be placed.

 

_ “Slytherin!” _ It screamed, creating an echo.

 

The entire Great Hall was silent, not a voice to be heard, nor a clap to be done. The silence was eerie; it was deafening to Harry. Everyone looked stunned. McGonagall was in so much shock that her mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide. The students were wearing similar faces, each in their own degree of shock. This did nothing to comfort Harry’s already unsettled nerves, so to distract himself from all the staring faces, he slowly lowered the Hat, as if to shield his face from everyone.

 

Then, a sudden clap was heard behind him, deriving from one person. It was then followed by another, then another, until it was a steady noise, though it was still only one person. In confusion and fear, Harry slowly turned around on the stool and looked at the elderly man who was making the noise. He wore purple dress robes, along with a matching pointed hat. Upon his face were half moon spectacles that was surrounded by a curtain of grey hair that reached below the table to where you couldn’t see its ending. Around his mouth was a beard that matched his hair in both color and length. However, what really struck Harry was the smile this man directing at him. He was so confused, he didn’t know whether to seek comfort from the smile, or to remain fearful. 

_ Wait, this is the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore! _ Harry slouched in relief to see that the most powerful wizard was supporting him. Before Harry could thank him the man next to the Headmaster started clapping as well, then the woman next to him began to clap. Soon the entire head table was clapping, followed by the Slytherins, then the other three houses hesitantly began theirs half-heartedly, not wanting to go against the professors.

 

The elderly man then stood, pushing his chair back with a swift move that seemed natural, as if done hundreds of times before.

 

“Mister Harry Potter,” he breathed, his smile still in place, “Welcome to Hogwarts and to the House of Slytherin. Why don’t you join your fellow Housemates and celebrate?” He lifted his hand towards the Slytherin table.

 

“Yes, Headmaster.” Harry replied jovially. He then proceeded to take off the Hat and hand it to McGonagall as he made his way off the stool, towards his cheering Housemates. Harry walked with a newfound confidence and sat next to Draco. Both their faces contained the biggest smiles as they looked at one another.

 

“Welcome to the Slytherin House, Harry”. Draco whispered in his ear, not wanting to interrupt the rest of the ceremony.

 

“Welcome to Slytherin, Draco.” Harry whispered back. 


End file.
